This invention relates to gaming systems, and more particularly relates to communications with gaming locations and gaming service stations.
A large casino typically employs thousands of gaming locations that include non-machine games and machine games. Users of the games typically desire to place orders or reservations as they play, and they may desire to exchange messages with other users. Messaging systems used in casinos in the past have failed to provide such capability. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,361 (Raven et al., issued Jul. 4, 1995), describes a 12 character dot-matrix LED display 30 that can display messages to a player and a keypad that the player can use to send messages to a control unit. However, the system is not sufficiently interactive and flexible to allow users to efficiently place orders or reservations or to exchange messages.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,397 (Dickinson, issued Sep. 14, 1999) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,279 (Dickinson, issued Apr. 3, 2001) each discloses a touch screen used in a gaming machine. However, the touch screens are CRTs and are used for operation of the game. Such screens would be too large for effective use in a messaging system suitable for coupling to a gaming machine.
This invention addresses the problems presented by the foregoing patents and provides a solution.